Hanafubuki
by Black Nightshade
Summary: Eriol/Tomoyo fic, placed the summer after Eriol's leave. Tomoyo's off to an art program in France.. but takes a wrong turn in the airport. Please R/R!


**Hanafubuki**  
By Black Nightshade

Disclaimer: I do *not* own any part of Card Captor Sakura, or any anime for that matter. These characters all belong to their respective makers and I am just here so provide fans with some fiction. Even if you do sue me, all you'll be getting is a stubborn teenager and a pack of Mentos, The Fresh Maker.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!----- 

It was spring. Birds where chirping, children where laughing, and even the trees seemed to sing like angels when the most gentle wind brushed over their leaves. And love, well that was everywhere! Or so it had seemed. Tomoyo sat beneath a cherry blossom tree, her hands clutching a picture of her two best friends. Her fingers gentle traced the outline of Sakura's face. She looked so happy.. Tomoyo bit her lip to fight back tears. 'I should be happy for Sakura-Chan..' she spoke to no one imparticular, possibly for her own reassurance. Her eyes glanced towards the sky, sponge-painted with fluffy wide clouds passing above her head. 'Tomoyo!' She sighed hearing her mother's voice, standing and forcing on a smile. 'Coming, okaa-chan!' she shouted and darted towards her house.   
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'Tomoyo.. I've seen how sad you've been lately..' Her mother began. Tomoyo groaned lowly. She didn't need this again. Every day since Sakura and Syaoran had professed their love for each other her mother noticed a change in her daughter. The normal sparkle in her eyes had vanished without a trace, though she did her best to smile through it all. Always smiling.. how strong her daughter was, she would always think. This would definitely be best for her. '..and I've decided to send you to France for a short period of time. There is an art camp.. so to speak, being held there. France is so lovely this time of year. You'll have so much to tape and learn, Tomoyo. Isn't that wonder?'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo took in a gasp. 'France?! France!! How can I leave my house, my family, my Sak..' her mind screamed, then halted itself. 'No.. not my Sakura..maybe..maybe it would be best.. just for a little while..' She whispered to herself, then looked to her mother and nodded. 'Hai, when do I go?' Her mother smiled at the response. She had expected a little more hesitation from her. After all, she was going to be leaving Japan and going into a strange new place. She had almost forgot how adventurous her daughter had been. 'At the end of the week for spring vacation. Now go get packed!' Tomoyo laughed and dashed up the stairs, skidding into her room then closing the door, her smile fading just some.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo opened her suitcase, then her closet. She began to make trips back and forth form the closet, depositing what she felt she needed for the trip. She placed her video camera by the side of her bed, reaching into her pocket she once more removed the photo. Her eyes flickered with mixed emotions. She scowled and shoved the photo in then slammed the suitcase shut, climbing on top of it and snapping the clasps shut before it could pop up again, throwing her precious items about.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


She put her suitcase beside her bed, hearing the thud as it crashed against the ground. Tugging her shirt above her head, she dropped her shirt down to the ground and shook out her hair. Taking the last nightgown out of her closet and putting it above her head, reaching behind her back and pulling the hair that had been entrapped beneath it out. Once it was fully on she wiggled out of her shorts then kicked her shoes off with it. Plucking her socks off she breathed gently, wiggling her toes a bit as the cool air once more ran over it. Tomoyo climbed into her bed and glanced out the window, watching the stars flicker like diamonds in the sabled sky. Oh how fast night came lately.. 'Ja matte.. Japan.. Sakura-Chan..' she whispered, lying her head down upon her pillow, closing her tired eyes and falling into a deep slumber, her mind flooding with thoughts of turquoise skies, and France's grand shorelines.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo stood at the airport, suitcase bravely clutched within her hand. She looked over her shoulder and gave her mother a last confident wave before handing in her ticket to the flight attendant. The flight attendant smiled and pointed towards the right door to her plane. Tomoyo nodded, looking once more back at her mother, mistakenly walking to the left. Tomoyo slipped into her seat, frowning some as her legs dangled above the ground. Putting headphones on her ears, she closed her eyes, letting the music lull her into relaxation. Her mind once more began to play, tugging her into a daydream..  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'Tomoyo-Chan!' A masculine voice cried out. Tomoyo turned about, hearing a chuckle then the sound of feet scampering away. A blazing sun was melting away the crystalline sky, droplets of pink scattering about the sky. She was standing at a lake dressed in a long swirling white dress, hair swishing about her face. 'Demo..who's there?' she would say. Tomoyo smiled as her dream continued, feeling the person's arms wrap around her, rocking her, whispering to her. "Tomoyo..Tomoyo...CRKK'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo sat upright with a jolt, confusion flooding her face, along with some anger as her dream escapes once more into her illusive mind to be recovered later on in the day, possibly. It was the flight attendant's microphone. Funny.. that wasn't the flight attend she knew. She groaned and put up the volume of her headphones.. not hearing the attendant's words. 'Welcome to Jet Airlines, flight 293, non-stop to England...'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Fog..Fog..and more fog. Tomoyo put a hand to her eyes, squinting as she stood outside the busy airport. 'This can't be right..' she whispered as she tugged her heavy suitcase with her. She paused and looked about, then took in a deep gasp. 'The...clock tower?! What?! Isn't that in...' her face paled, her suitcase falling from her hand and to the ground. Sinking to her knees, her mouth wide, she took in deep heavy breaths. 'En...England...'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Her mind was a dizy with frenzy. How was she supposed to get home? Was her English even good enough?! Tears streamed down her face, she didn't know what to do. 'I don't even kno..wait a second..' her thoughts collided with an image in her brain. Dark hair.. glasses..kind eyes..'The kindest eyes..Hiragazawa-kun!' she screeched, hopping to her feet. *He* lived in England! She got up, rubbing her eyes some then jolted to a payphone, pulling her baggage with her. Once at the booth she flipped through the phonebook, one finger trailing down the names.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'Hira..Hiras..Hirafinga..Hiragazawa!' she said pointing at one, then quickly looked down below it at the area code. She flipped to the back of the book and traced her fingers down the maps, finding the area he should be in. She nodded and ripped the page from the book. Now she had a plan. Tomoyo walked slowly from the airport, tracing her steps accordingly, bumping into people as she went on her way. 'Aie! Gomen Nesai! Excuse me! Aiyah!!' Step by step she finally found the neighborhood. It had been hours since she left the airport. He feet ached, along with her hand which she carried her luggage in. 'Finally..here...'she whispered, collapsing on the first doorstep, map in hand.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo groaned as she sat up, rubbing the blur from her eyes until they where adjusted. When they where clear she awoke to a pair of deep lilac-tinted orbs shimmering with concern. 'Daidouji-san..?' Tomoyo's eyes opened wide. She was still on the doorstep, but the young mage was kneeling next to her, shaking her lightly. 'Hira..ra..gazawa-ku..kun?' she said weakly, looking up at him. He smiled warmly then clapped his hands. 'Naruku, prepare another plate for dinner.. we have a guest.'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Eriol wrapped one arm around her, pulling her to her feet then helped her inside. The warmth hitting her immediately, she let out a content sigh. 'So, Daidouji-san, what are you doing in England?' he said sitting her trembling self down in a finely embroidered chair. 'Long..Long story..' she stuttered. 'I've the time' He said with a sound or interest in his voice. 'Al..alright..but don't say I..I didn't warn you!'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'..So I must have boarded the wrong plane so instead of going to France I ended up here.. I remembered you lived in England, so I looked you up in the phonebook.. used your zipcode to find a map.. then walked here..I guess I must have fainted on your doorstep by mistake..' Eriol nodded. 'Stay here as long as you please, Daidouji-San. I'd be happy to help an old friend of mine.' He curiously offered. 'I don't wish to be of any trouble..' she whispered. 'No trouble at all!' Spinel flew in and landed on Tomoyo's head, curling up in her hair and relaxing. 'Apparently Suppi-Chan has no problem with it, either!' he said with a laugh. Tomoyo cracked a smile and laughed along. Maybe it wasn't such as big a mistake as she thought it to be..  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Naruku set the table with two teacups, pouring each to the brim. Tomoyo was the first to lift her cup and take a sip, peaking out at the man infront of her. Spinel sat atop Tomoyo's head, curled up contentedly. Taking in a deep breath of the aroma, Tomoyo spoke up a bit. 'Ano.. Hiragazawa-Kun.. where is Kaho?' All of a sudden the room grew quiet. Spinel seemed to freeze, eyes opened wide. Naruku almost dropped the tea pot. Eriol cleared his throat a bit, an obvious look of both pain mixed with clarity on his face. 'We.. took different paths...' He said finally. Tomoyo looked down into her teacup. 'Oh, I'm sorry..' she whispered. Eriol once more brightened up. 'That's life, Daidouji-San! We just have to move on, ne?' Tomoyo looked thoughtfully at him, thinking to herself 'Sakura-Chan..he is so strong..or at least a good lier..' then nodded slowly. 'Hai, Hiragazawa-Kun..hai!'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'So, how is Sakura-Chan and my cute relative fairing, and how is that relationship of theirs?' Instantly he saw he made a wrong move. This time it was Tomoyo's time to freeze. Her eyes lost their shine, temporarily. 'Sakura-Chan...oh..she's fine.. the relationship is wonder..just..wonderful...' Eriol blinked slightly, looking at Tomoyo. 'Daidouji-San.. are you quite all right..?' Tomoyo didn't look up, it looked like she had been stabbed through her heart, salt poured on some unseen wound. Eriol could tell her heart had just rebroken due to his lack of consideration..and remembrance.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'Daidouji-San..' Tomoyo shook her head and plastid a fake smile on her face. 'I'm just fine..never better..' Eriol frowned. 'Don't lie to me, Daidouji-San..' Tomoyo winced. 'It's just.. I mean..Hiragazawa-Kun...my mother wanted to send me to that art program in France to cheer me up.. I suppose I wasn't hiding my feelings as well as I had wished.. I feel that Sakura-Chan is drifting further from me whenever she gets closer to Syaoran-Kun.. I don't have my Sakura any more...'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


There, she had said it. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, she turned her head in shame. She waited for scolding, for some sort of sign that she had done wrong for even thinking these thoughts, but she forgot this was Eriol she was talking to. 'Tomoyo..No matter what happens you Sakura-Chan will always be there and no one can take her from you. She is your friend.. though nothing more then that.. you have a place in her heart. Isn't that what you want?' Tomoyo looked up a bit, sniffling. At first her reaction was of the informality he used in saying her name. Then the kindness and understanding in his voice.   
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'Yes..that is what I want..' Tomoyo smiled some. She thought to herself 'I can always count on Hiragazawa-Kun to know exactly what to say.. we are so different.. yet the same. I'm glad I know someone like him.' Eriol's eyes shined as he watched her. So innocent, yet so tortured. Loyal, but afraid. She was truly a magnificent girl. He wondered, though, why fate had been so cruel to such a one as herself. Eriol set his tea cup down, hearing the chimes of his grandfather clock fill the room. 'Midnight.. What say we turn in for the night?' Tomoyo nodded her head.   
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'Follow me..' Eriol motioned as he stood, and helped her from her seat. She blushed slightly, she wasn't used to being so catered to, but why did she feel so bright now. Was it because she told her secret and got a good responce? She wasn't sure, but at the moment, that wasn't what was on her mind. Eriol walked her up staires lined with red velvet, her eyes sparkled as she glanced about the area, wishing her camera was within her hands once more to record this breathtaking sight.. but for now, she knew, it would have to be etched into her mind.   
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Once led to her room, she stoped in the doorway and looked to Eriol. He looked over his shoulder. 'Good Night, Daidouji-San'. He smiled warmly at her and jogged back down the staires. Tomoyo whispered 'Good Night, Hiragazawa-Kun..' She walked into the room then swiftly closed the door behind her. All her bags had been moved into the room, which caused her to smile once more. Everything seemed perfect. Changing into her nightclothes once more she crawled into the foreign bed, snuggling up under the covers. Her eyes slowly began to close, and just as she was about to drift into slumber she head some strange music.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


A piano playing.. Her ears perked up. How sweet the melody was.. but how lonely. She stumbled up, bare feet hitting against the cloud floor, causing a shiver to run up her spine. Tomoyo felt her way down the staires, following the music as if in a trance. She stoped, seeing Eriol seated at a grand piano, fingers gently tapping against the keys, the sweetest melody ringing throughout her ears.   
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


The white silk of her night gown swished about her feet as she walked closer, suddenly the music stoped, but he did not turn around. He knew it was her. 'Daidouji-San, I thought you had went to sleep, did I disturb you?' He spoke with his back turned. 'Ne.. Hiragazawa-Kun, It just sounded so..' Eriol smiled and looked over his shoulder. 'Thank you..hm..come here, Daidouji-San.' Tomoyo did as told, and was soon seated next to Eriol. Eriol placed his hands over Tomoyo's and began leading her fingers over the keyboard, music once more filling the house. Tomoyo giggled and laughed, soon accompanied by Eriol's laughter as well. They both looked at eachother, and laughing stoped playing. Eriol stood and took a curtious bow. 'My lady, can I have this dance?' Tomoyo laughed and curtsied best she could, almost falling. 'I'd be most honored my lord'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


With that, both where hand and hand once more, dancing to the beat of their own hearts. Happiness shot through Tomoyo, a feeling she hadn't felt truly in so long. Both waltzed along, his embrase slowly getting tighter, their movements gradually getting slower, until she found her head against his neck, both bearly swaying. Tomoyo once more felt the sleep rushing over her, eyes fluttering as her head layed itself down, resting upon him. She had never felt as relaxed with anyone like this before, except for Sakura-Chan. Before she could stop herself Tomoyo fell asleep in his arms. Eriol chuckled and picked her up, carring her up to her bed once more. Setting her down against the soft matress, ever so gently.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Once there, Eriol felt tiredness slowly creep over him. A yawn escaped from his bearly parted lips. He looked down at Tomoyo and half smiled, crawling in next to her and lieing his head down upon the pillow. He hummed softly a Japanese lullaby into her ear, lulling more or lessly his self to sleep, one arm wraped around Tomoyo in almost a protective manner, the door open just a bit.. enough for the spying Spinel to get an eyefull.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo woke with an abnormally warm feeling. For a moment her head wasn't clear. She didn't remember where she was, until it hit her. She rolled over in the covers, wishing nothing more then to sleep through this nightmare of being stuck in England when she should be in France.. but something in the back of her mind kept taunting her. The feeling she had in Eriol's arms the night before felt not like a nightmare, infact, it was anything but. 'Ne, I love Sakura-Chan! And I always will.. demo..' She looked to her side, gasping as she saw the sleeping Eriol curled up next to her. Her heart leapt to her throat.   
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'What's wrong with me..?' she thought to herself, her mind boggled with unanswered questions. She felt her cheeks heat up, burning with an odd sensation. 'This..can't be... no, no I can't! I can't betray Sakura-Chan..like she did me.. it.. it wouldn't be right!' She looked down at Eriol, gently shaking him. His eyes slowly opened, he adjusted his eye glasses and peered up at her, this time it was his turn to blush. 'Aiyah.. Daidouji-San.. Gomen Nesai.. I must have fallen asleep when I brought you up staires.. please forgi-' He stoped hearing Tomoyo's laughing. 'It's alright, Hiragazawa-Kun! I was warmer this way!' He chuckled uneasily and nodded.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Eriol stood up, taking a swift bow to her. 'You can get dressed now, Daidouji-San. Breakfast should be done soon.' He smiled warmly at her.. damn.. her cheeks where egnighted once more. 'How odd..Usually after I tell myself to stop I do, why isn't self-control working now..?' Tomoyo thought, watching Eriol leave. She sighed and shook her head. It was probably just the feeling of the situation and nothing more. With that in mind, she began dressing.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'I feel the love in the room!' Spinel said upon seeing Eriol walk to the breakfast tabel. 'Honestly, Suppi-Chan, I think the only thing your feeling is that extra weight from all those crumpets!' Spinel made an angry face. Just as Spinel was about to headbutt Eriol, Naruku grabed Spinel by an ear. 'Relax, Suppi-Chan!' Naruka said with a giggle. 'If Eriol wants to keep his love a secret, let him! A secret romance.. how..romantic!' Eriol groaned and took a seat. 'Leave it to those two to stirr up something this early in the morning..' Eriol thought. 'The idea, how proposterous!' his line of thoughts continued. 'Why, Daidouji-San is nothing but a friend! A very kind..sweet..caring..friend.. that's..all' He shook his head. 'Now look what they've done, they've brain washed me!' He laughed abit at the thought and leaned back. No, it was nothing for him to worry over.   
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo took afew brave steps forward. 'Why do I feel so afraid..? Probably because I'm imposing upon Hiragazawa-Kun.. I must be..' This time, though, she came prepaired. With video-camera on, she recorded her way down the staires and directly to Eriol, whom she caught with a mouth full of rice. 'Aie, hold that pose Eriol-Kun!' She said with a playful laugh. Eriol blinked abit, then swallowed and laughed, putting both hands infront of his face. 'Eriol-Kun? Droped the Hiragazawa, did we?' Tomoyo paused. 'A..Ano..' Eriol laughed once more. 'It's better that way, we've known eachother long enough for something less informal anyways, ne, Tomoyo-San?'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo nodded slowly and took a seat, setting her video recorder down. Both began eating breakfast again, both remaining silent. As Tomoyo went to look up at Eriol, she was greeted with a handful of rice thrown in her face. She looked slightly annoyed at Eriol, after all, it could have hit her tape recorder..her means of recording others feelings.. her baby! But seeing his smiling face melted that away. She laughed and tossed some of hers at him. Soon enough a full-blown food fight had broken out between the two, Spinel dodging whatever came..except getting a mouthful of rice and falling backwards. Nakuru thrust a tray to block out the food, peaking out form behind it. 'What a great way to start the day..' Tomoyo thought to herself between giggles. Now she was sure this was a good thing, being 'stuck' in England with Eriol. For the first time she completely forgot of Sakura.. and let another person consume her time.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Days past.. things seemed to be going perfectly. Each day there was something new to learn.. something new to see.. to feel.. to.. tape! Tomoyo couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. Tomoyo walked next to Eriol, taping every move they made. Eriol looked over, his eyes closing as he smiled. 'Tomoyo-san must you tape every little thing?' Tomoyo nodded vigorously. 'If I don't then I may miss something!' Eriol smirked. 'Some things are worth missing!' he said as he but his hand infront of the lens. Tomoyo shrieked and jumped back. 'Hey!' she frowned and shut the recorder off. 'Fine, but you owe me!' Eriol chuckled. 'As you wish, my lady.' Tomoyo paused and giggled. 'Your silly, Eriol-Kun!' Eriol beamed. 'Am I?' Tomoyo nodded and grabbed his arm, starting to pull him to the ice-cream pallor. Spinel and Naruku stood far behind, watching. 'Master is getting very attached to Daidouji-Sama..' Naruku whispered. Spinel nodded in agreeance. 'Hai, do you think he..?' Naruku shook it's head. 'Ne, couldn't be..could he?' Both blinked for a moment watching the laughing Eriol treat the blushing Tomoyo to an ice cream cone..both whined and facefaulted 'Nyoo not again!!'   
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo sat in her window looking up at the stars shining above the wonderful English scenery, the week was just about up.. and Tomoyo knew exactly what it meant. She was going to have to go.. if she wanted her lie to be successfully believable. She sighed. 'Why do I feel so bad..' Tomoyo, resting her face in her palms, closed her eyes. 'I've grown too attached to Eriol-Kun over the past week.. so fast.. it confuses me so much. If Sakura-Chan was here she'd stop me from growing so close to him! ..Is that really what I want?' Tomoyo's head flew in circles, her mind and heart tugging her in every which direction. Tomoyo softly began weeping, her shoulders heaving slightly. Suddenly a gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder. 'What's wrong, Tomoyo-Chan..?' At first her heart leapt, then she sobbed and looked over her shoulder. 'Eriol-Kun..I...have to go tomorrow..' Eriol winced. 'Well..then you must..' Tomoyo shook her head, hot tears streaming down her face. 'I don't want to go..I don't want to not see you again!' She shouted, wrapping her arms around his waist. Eriol gasped for a moment then sighed, stroking through Tomoyo's hair. 'Don't worry..Tomoyo-Chan..after all..we can still write eachother.. phone once and awhile..right?' Tomoyo sniffled and nodded some, smiling weakly up at him. 'If she only knew how much this will hurt..'   
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Eriol thought for a moment.. as if pondering something, then deciding against it, whispering. 'No..not yet..' Tomoyo blinked.. 'Na..nani?' Eriol smiled softly at her. 'You need your rest..Tomoyo-Chan..we have to get up bright and early to get to the air port.. your plane leaves early..' 'Hai..I know..' Tomoyo stood, hugged Eriol tightly then ran upstairs, tears flowing down her eyes, throwing herself upon herself, and wept into her pillow. Naruku peeked in, pink eyes shimmering with sadness for the poor girl. She could feel her emotions well. 'Daidouji-Sama..?' Tomoyo sobbed and looked up. 'Oh..Naruku-Chan..what are you..' Naruku sat next to Tomoyo. 'Genki desu ka?' Tomoyo looked down. 'Not too well..I'm going to miss all of you so much.. and Eriol-Kun will never kno..' she stopped herself. Naruku smiled gently and hugged Tomoyo. 'Believe me, Daidouji-Sama..master knows.. and feels the same..I'm sure of it..' Tomoyo shook her head and smiled lightly. 'Arigatou for trying to help..but..I just don't think so..' Naruku giggled. 'Trust me, you'll see! You just wait!' Tomoyo sighed and lied her head down again. Naruku pulled the covers over her, tucking her in then kissed her forehead. 'Night, Daidouji-Sama..' Tomoyo slowly closed her eyes, hot tears still flowing. 'Night, Naruku-Chan..' With that, Naruku slowly closed the door. Tomoyo cried herself to sleep, hugging her pillow tightly, whispering over and over again 'Eriol-Kun..don't leave me too..'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo woke up to a smiling Eriol gently shaking her. Tomoyo blushed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. 'Eriol-Kun..na..' Eriol put a finger over her lips and took her hand, dragging her downstairs. 'Aie..Eriol-Kun..I'm not even dressed ye-!' Tomoyo took in a gasp. 'Suprise!' Spinel, Naruku, and Eriol stood infront of the dining table, arms outstretched. Around them was abunch of balloons, a banner saying 'We'll miss you, Tomoyo!' and a special breakfast of rice balls and ramen shaped in a smiley-face. Tomoyo's eyes watered up. 'Minna-San..I..I don't know what to say!' Spinel flew up to Tomoyo. 'Then don't say anything and eat!' Tomoyo laughed while Eriol glared. Tomoyo went to sit down, Eriol holding out the chair for her. Tomoyo giggled and sat down as Eriol pushed the chair in for her. She took up her chopsticks are started eating, the whole group talking about the fun they had the entire week and how much they would miss eachother. Eriol didn't keep his gaze off of Tomoyo, making Tomoyo blush throughout most of the breakfast. She saw that same something she had seen him look at Kaho the time he left Japan. 'Ne..Tomoyo-Baka..it's just your imagination..' She shook her head and smiled through her tears.   
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo slowly finished her breakfast, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. A chime rang out through the house. Everyone went silent, the clock foretelling what was to come next. Tomoyo stood up, Nakuru standing as well, putting her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders, leading her upstaires. Tomoyo took out a fresh new dress, Nakuru helping her put it on, fresh tears running down her cheeks. 'Shuu...' Nakuru whisper. 'You'll get to go back and see Sakura-Sama now, ne?' Tomoyo nodded slowly. Nakuru lead Tomoyo downstairs in her dress, caring her suitcase. Eriol nodded to Nakuru and Suppi-Chan. Both waved a warm goodbye s Eriol took Tomoyo's suitcase and out the door.  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


The streets of England buzzed with life as both walked together, for quite some time neither saying a word until they came to the airport, both facing eachother. 'It's time for you to-' Eriol began, Tomoyo just nodded slowly, one tear rolling down her cheek. Eriol set her suitcase down, then reached behind Tomoyo's ear. She blinked slightly, withdrawing his hand a locket falling from his fist. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she took the locket. 'A-Arigatou Eriol-Sama!' She dived into his arms, he chuckled. 'We'll all miss you Tomoyo-Chan, do write.' Tomoyo giggled 'Hai I will! Wait..here!' Tomoyo placed a little piece of paper in his hand, Eriol placing it into his coat then fastened the necklace about Tomoyo and kneeled down, taking her hand in his and softly kissed it. 'Ja ne, Tomoyo-Chan..' With a blush, Tomoyo withdrew her hand, picking up her suitcase she turned, yelling out 'Ja ne Eriol-Kun!', the locket snapping open as she ran, revealing a picture of herself, Nakuru, Eriol, and Suppi-Chan....  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


'Tomoyo-Chan!' Sakura shouted as she ran up to her friend, pushing by some people as the crowds began to clear. Tomoyo's ears perked up. 'Sakura-Chan!' Tomoyo yelled as both girls hugged, Kero floating above them. 'How was the art program? Your mom told me about it! I would've loved to go to France.. but not without Syaoran-Kun.. hey..Tomoyo-Chan, what's that around your neck?' Tomoyo blushed brightly and clamped her hand over the locket just as Syaoran came over. 'Hey Sak..oh, hello Tomoyo. Good to..see you again..' Tomoyo could tell Syaoran wasn't too happy to see her, after all, he had Sakura all to himself while she was gone. 'Ko..Konnichiwa, Li-Kun.' Sakura frowned. 'Common Tomoyo-Chan, show me!' Tomoyo eeped and dived back, falling, the locket snapping open. 'Aha!' Sakura said bending down to see who was in the picture..her eyes opening wide along with Syaoran's. Tomoyo stuttered. 'Tomoyo-Chan? Is that you?!' Tomoyo sighed relieved, snapping the locket shut and diving to her feet. 'Hai, okaa-chan! I missed you!' Tomoyo screamed to her mother as she ran to her. Sakura, Kero, and Syaoran stood stunned for a moment, their mouths down to the ground. 'Tomoyo-chan..' Kero continued Sakura's sentence 'and..' Syaoran finished.. 'Eriol?!'  
-----!!!!!!!!~******@******~!!!!!!!!-----  


Tomoyo dived in her mothers armed. 'I missed you!' Sonomi smiled at her daughter and nuzzled her. 'How was the trip, hun?' Tomoyo blushed lightly.. 'Fantastic!' she said with a laugh. Sonomi nodded. 'My, where did that locket come from..meet someone special?' Tomoyo laughed, her face turning even brighter. 'Hai..possibly. I'll tell you later! I..better get some rest. Ja, for now, okaa-chan!' Tomoyo yelled as she ran into her house and up the stairs. Sonomi smiled. 'Looks like I made the right descion..' Just at that moment, Mrs. Hagaritza, the program administrator, came up to Sonomi. 'Ah! Konnichi wa, Hagaritza-Sama!' Sonomi said with a wide smile. 'Konnichiwa..Mrs. Daidouji..Why didn't Tomoyo go to the art education program?; we where expecting her..' Mrs. Hagaritza said with a slight annoyance in her tone. 'But..she *did* go..' she protested. 'No, I'm most certainly possible she didn't, you forget, I ran the program?' Her mind filled with questions 'Where did Tomoyo really go..if she didn't go to France?' Suddenly she heard a loud ring. 'Demo.. Will you excuse me for a moment?' She said with a worried sigh as she picked up the phone. 'Moshi Moshi...' she spoke clearly, refindly. The operators voice replied 'Do you accept a collect call from England?' 

-The End- 


End file.
